Through the motions: Pandora Stripe v2
by AneleNomed
Summary: What if Toralei had a little sister that came along with her and the twins from the pound? One who didn't talk as much or as mean? In her fleshmen year Pandora meets more people than she thought. Some like her others don't but how far would those who hate her(or Toralei) go to bring her down? How does her past come back to her present? Sucky summary I know but hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"_Written/signed"_

_Thinking_

"We go through the motions

Never really taking a moment

We don't stop and sit back

We never just think

But then again I wonder

Do we ever truly?

I know we say we do

But is it really our minds?

Minds of years of evolution

Or is it that part of us

That we thought we had ridden ourselves of

The savage animal that lives within

It's like a wolf in sheep's clothing

A snake in a lion's den

It either disguises

Or slip's in through the cracks

It's their thoughts not your own

It's your primal state of mind

With only one word on its mind

Survive."

I sighed and plotted down on my bed falling back. I can talk all alone in my room without stuttering like a fool but anywhere else I stutter on every word I say. I stutter worse than that Tina chick on that normie show Glee. Because of it I don't talk at school and have no friends but I have my sisters and they are all I need. I heard clapping and jumped and turned only to see Toralei, my blood related sister, standing in my door way. She walked in and sat on my bed pulling me into a hug and rubbed my back.

"You, mi hermona, are so talented." I smiled and returned the hug just enjoying the love that was being emitted from it. I always thought that Toralei gave the best hugs out of her, Mel and Percy. I think it might be because of the blood relation but then again I could be wrong about that but that doesn't change the fact that her hugs are the best. But be didn't hug for long because I still had to get dressed. Today was my first day of High School and I am not looking forward to it. I already had my outfit on but I still need to fix my hair and put on my sneakers. When Toralei pulled away she pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to me. "One of everything is from either mom the twins and I but all for you." I smiled and opened the box pulling out a purple covered Icoffin, then a black studded wristband, a double chain necklace (actual chains like for bikes and what not) and finally a black leather jacket with a studded collar and a purple trim. My smiled widen as I slipped on the jacket then launched forward and hugged Toralei again. I knew the jacket was from her, the I-coffin was from mom, the chain from Mel and the wrist band from Percy. I put the chain and the wristband on shoved my I-coffin in my pocket put on my shoes grabbed Toralei and ran to the twins' room. I hugged them then ran off to mom's room and hugged her.

"Anything for mi hija's." Mom said hugging me before pulling back and kissing my forehead. I loved when she spoke Spanish it calmed me for some reason. She was born and raised in Burazil but came to Salem, Oregon for school and never looked back. "Now check list are you ready Pandora?" I nodded "Lunch money? Phone?" I nodded "Note for your teachers? Writing pad?" I nodded again "Older sisters ready to help you in any situation?"

"Check." Toralei and the twins, as they walked past the room, said in unison. Both Mel and Percy had two book bags in with them two of them were theirs, on mine and the other Toralei. Mel handed me my bag and I smiled at her getting one in return. I felt moms hand on my shoulder and I knew she was worried about me already mainly because I haven't said a word yet. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath before I did speak.

"I'm fine mom," I always spoke better to most monsters when I looked at the floor "just n-nerv-vous." She pulled me back into another hug and rubbed my back as she scratched behind my ear making me purr a little bit. One of moms many ways to calm me down I'm telling you her claws are magic. Even a tiny graze would calm the most nervous person in the room in this case me. When she let go Toralei put her arm around my shoulder and we turned to leave. I waved bye to mom as her and the twins yelled. Once outside Toralei and linked arms with me while Percy walked behind me. Some things never change this is how we'd always walk since we got adopted and even before when they were in the pound. I rested my head on Mel's arm-cures being the shortest- as we walk, wrapped my tail around Percy's wrist and clung a bit tighter on Toralei's arm making sure they were all close to me. We were quite the whole walk but we enjoyed it. Silent bonding is the best bonding because if you can't be around someone and not talk you're not comfortable with them so how will last in any kind of relationship. Well that's what I think anyway.

As we neared the school I noticed students staring at us and I became self-conscious and looked down. I unwrapped my tail from Percy as Toralei pulled me closer and hissed at the others around us. I think the twins were doing the same but I wasn't sure but when we go in the school the staring got worse. I could tell Toralei was getting irritated because she started growling at anyone who looked at us weird. We went to my locker first and waited because Mel and Percy went to get my schedule. I was still looking at the floor so my hair covered my face but I saw a pair of purple pumps approach us followed but other feet I couldn't see. I moved closer to Toralei as I started thinking back to life at the pound. Toralei hissed and held me to her chest petting my hair.

"Look can you back off right now I don't have time to deal with any of you. We can go at each other's throats when my little sister isn't around." I pinched Toralei but she ignored it and kept holding me protectively.

"Little sister?" I closed my eyes when I heard six voices in front of us. Oh god I'm not going to make it through the day, nope not at all.

"Yes little sister and if you don't mind backing up I don't want her to faint before school official starts." I heard numerous steps being taking at once then heard Toralei whisper to me, "Está bien que una copia de seguridad de mi hermana pequeña. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño voy pronto a dar una de mis vidas antes de eso." I looked at Toralei with wide eyes but all she did was smile at me. She always said she'd do anything for me but I never thought I'd hear say she give up a life for me. I know she values them especially since all the near death situations she's been in.

"What the hell?" I heard Percy growl as she came with Mel. "Is there a reason why you are all crowing around our sister? Because I will-"

"What's with four eyes?" Toralei cut Percy off and I knew they were staring each other down without having to look up at them. Percy sighed per usual when this affair takes place.

"He's Danni's mentor." Mel said along with Percy both of them obviously annoyed by the fact.

"She honestly has casketball?" Yes! I don't know why but for some reason casketball is the only time I won't be afraid to be around people I don't know. "I really don't like having her out of my sight but I have no choice. I swear is any hand, paw, hove, fin, slab of rock or anything hurts my sister you won't be a man anymore." I pinched Toralei harder and she growled, not at me but out of anger, "Sorry." She hissed out and I heard the people from earlier gasp.

"It's all good Toralei. I understand, to an extent but I still understand, she's your sister and very protective. I'll make sure Heath isn't near her." He sounded nice but that didn't mean I would trust him unless the others did.

"Deuce this is my sister Pandora but she prefers Danni, Danni this is Deuce and believe it or not I trust him." Another set of gasps, it was starting to get annoying.

"Us too we guess you're way better than Clawd or Heath." The twins mumbled. I looked up at the boy though my hair curtain and he gave off a cool calming vibe as well as a protective one.

"And just a heads up, she won't talk much. She has a paw pad she'll write on is she needs anything as well as notes for her teachers to sign as well as our mothers number blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Mel said rolling her wrist.

"How many periods do you have together?"

"Six first periods she has first Ge-ogre-phy and I have History of the Undead."

"Something to say Stein?" Toralei asked and I looked at a girl with black hair and a white streak. She shook her head but looked at one of the were-wolves next to her. I think she wanted to say we had class together but didn't know how the ghoul would react. I think Toralei caught it to from the way her arms tightened around me again. "So Clawdeen is that your sister?" My eyes shifted to the older of the two wolves who glared at Toralei

"Yeah what of it?" She asked almost taking the same pose as Toralei, who smiled like a Siamese cat.

"Oh nothing I just don't find it fair that you know my sisters name and I don't know yours." I sighed quietly as Deuce handed me my schedule. I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

"You don't need to know." Clawdeen huffed out

"My name is Howleen." The younger wolf said looking at Toralei.

"Toralei Stripe and please understand why I'm about to say what I am." I looked at Toralei already having an idea of what she might be thinking. "Now Deeny we both have sisters that we are protective over, right? Yours seems like she isn't bad and it would be a shame if anything happened to her because of your brother, Clawd's, strong dislike of me. I'm saying this because if he touches her in any way that is deemed inappropriate it will be a sister for a sister. Tell him unless it's casketball or if she ever sits with Deuce, I want him far away from her. Whatever problem I have with you and him stays between you me and him our sisters don't need any part of it, because if mine dies at least she has another eight lives. Also I wouldn't want to hurt the ghoal I have to mentor." While she was saying that she walked me over to Deuce then kissed my forehead and walked off at the end with the twins, who hugged me and ran off to catch up. I noticed that the younger wolf, Howleen, left as well in the direction of my sister. Clawdeen just growled and walked away with her friends not far behind. Deuce looked at me and offered a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Written/signed"_

_Thinking_

"Welcome to Monster High Danni." Deuce said as we walk off toward the creepateria for lunch. "Come on let me take you to the rest of your teachers and talk to them." I nodded and followed him. He pointed out different room as well as people I might want to avoid; he told me about different teaches and how to get on their good side all of which the Toralei and the twins told me but Deuce add a few extra things. We went to the left over classes I had in the way it was given on my schedule, minus lunch. I handed them the notes written by both my mom and witch-doctor while Deuce explained why he was talking me to do it at this time. When that was all done we walked to the creepateria.

"So um anyway the mentor thing is really a way of giving new student an older sibling or in yours, and a few other, cases another sibling." I had 'asked' about what the mentor thing was about so now he was telling me.

_"So you're going to be my older brother pretty much?"_ He chuckled a bit then thought about it and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I guess I am you know if that's cool with you?" I nodded, a fourth older brother is never a bad thing and Deuce isn't that bad of a guy, _right?_ _Yeah he has to be because Toralei or the twins wouldn't leave me with some they didn't trust._ Plus having two in the same school is never a bad thing. We were about to enter when a male werewolf called for Deuce causing both of us to turn. The boy growled at me and started walking toward me; Deuce stood in front of me shaking his head at the whimpering wolf.

"She's related to Toralei, you can see it clear as day in her face, man she has to be evil." I flinched at his harshness of his voice as he growled out his word. My sister isn't evil she's just heavily guarded. "If it weren't for her hair and outfit they could be twins."

"I can't let you touch her I gave her sisters my word. Clawd she isn't even evil, she doesn't talk and besides even if she is related to Toralei I'm her school Big Bro. You of all people know I want a little sis and if she is the closest I get then so be it." Clawd took another step forward and Deuce pushed me gentle against the door, the same way Toralei would when she wanted me to go. Taking the hint I went in as Clawd jumped over him and at me and I ducked and rolled through the creepateria doors when Clawd him them.

"Tora." I whispered softly as the wolf got up and turned to me. Before he could take a step toward me Deuce flew in to him knocking them both down. Toralei ran over me and held me as Deuce called for two another boys to help him keep the wolf down. I felt eyes on me and looked up only to meet Howleen's graze. I inhaled deeply as my heart rate increased and my world shifted. My tail swayed lazily side to side hitting something, that plucked it, but Howleen and I kept eye contact until she blushed and looked down. I looked at Toralei who gave me a worried look then blushed when I realized what just happened. I found my mate on the first day of school and she's a werewolf not that I'm a specieist it's just Toralei in a way threated her and both her sister and brother, who most likely was the one who tried to kill me, don't like my sister very much. There was no way he, or his other sister, Clawdeen, would be OK with the fact that his sister, Howleen, is my mate.

"You did not just find your mate before me, oh my Bastet. You're lucky and we are so talking about this later." I nodded and we stood up looking over at Deuce and the boys helping him hold, "That's Clawd Wolf oldest of the Wolf pups." I nodded again still scared "Recently, two weeks ago, dumped by that vampire over there," She pointed to the pink and black haired vampire by Howleen "and blames me because I pushed her into the classroom he was in with some other girl." I frowned at his stupidity. He cheats and blames Toralei for trying to help someone out. Someone, from what I can tell, she doesn't get along with at that. She gave me a can of anchovies which I stared eating happily and slid a can of Dr. Pepper over to me as well.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked quietly while we sat at the nearest empty table as Deuce and the bull dragged Clawd out the room. She had to have a reason to it I know my sisters and I know Toralei

"I have a crush on a friend of hers. I think her friend but I never made direct eye contact and you know that's how we know for sure, though I do strongly feel her friend and I really do think she is mine." I nodded then stiffened as someone rushed over to us, "Draculaura can you please slow down?" Toralei asked as the person did slow and sat next to her.

"Sorry Toralei I just wanted to see how she was." I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Draculaura, the vampire that Toralei said dated Clawd, had sat down next to me with a shy smile.

"She's shaken but Deuce did a good job protecting her." I could hear how relieved Toralei was when she said that.

"Yeah he even got Manny to help him and we know only you, Frankie, Abby and _Cleo _could keep in order. Also Ghoulia at times which is a bit scarier now that I think about it." I noticed the way Draculaura said Cleo and I looked at Toralei who looked away with faint red cheeks. "So I heard your Howleen's mentor." Toralei nodded and looked over at said girl

"I almost killed Manny because he wouldn't leave her alone." She looked back shaking her head as two sets of feet fell into step coming our way. They weren't too fast or too slow, they actual sounded forced to go at the right speed.

"Hey Toralei," Toralei and Draculaura looked at Clawdeen and I tried but my eyes were drawn to Howleen who gave me a shy smile which I returned "I wanted to think you for sticking up for Meena here with Manny." I looked at Clawdeen briefly when she ruffled Howleen's curly bright orange frohawk. I looked at Howleen and noticed she look like she turned off the lights in her room, closing the curtain as well, and got dressed in whatever she touched first. I'm pretty anyone else would look crazy but Howleen pulled it off and she also didn't seem to care if anyone didn't like the way she was dress, "It really means a lot to me considering that we don't have the best past."

"Well he was way out of line with not alone what he was saying but what he was-" Toralei stopped and glanced at me when I looked at her my head tilted to the side slightly. She looked ready to say something when Doug rushed over and picked me in a tight hug

"I'll bash his skull in I swear, Dan, just give me the okay and it's done." I nodded and took in a deep breath when he let me down. "Sorry I guess I got carried away a bit, huh?" I looked up and Toralei grab his ear

"Damnit Dougey you had me thinking you were one of the other boys from Crescent that might have come for Danni." She hissed pulling the boy down to eye level and flicking his nose. The brawny wolf held his nose and whimpered under Toralei's gaze.

"I'm sorry Tora but you know how I am when it comes to Danni." He pulled me into a one armed hug flashing a big grin at Toralei "I'm the only child Danni, you and Purrsephone are the closets things to sisters I have. No offence Howleen, Clawdeen." He looked over his shoulder at them before letting me go

"None taken," Howleen said and I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized I was standing next to her.

"Hey Danni looks like your finally taller than someone." I looked at Percy as she and Mel walked over. I glanced at Howleen and noticed I was a full head taller than her, and she was wearing heels. I sat back down as the twins, Toralei and Doug sat as well. Draculaura was giggling at my mate mumbled

"Even with heels on I'll never be taller than anyone." She plopped in the seat next to me laying her head on her folded arms. Doug ruffled her hair with a closed eye smile and I glared at him.

"Hey I see Tora got you the jacket I pointed out the other day while we were hanging out with Rocco. I was thinking about getting it but Melly says brown is than black, well for me that is." He kissed Mel and I closed my eyes. I'm still getting use them being mates seeing as all they did before that was ignore the bond and fight. They didn't accept it until last week and now they can't get enough of each other. Though I did glance at my jacket and noticed it was like Doug's.

"Ah anyway Toralei I never did thank you for, uh, helping me (?) find out that Clawd was cheating on me." Howleen's head shot up and Clawdeen growled behind us, "So as a 'thank you' I would love for you and whoever else you want to bring to come to my Sweet 1600."

"You going soft on us Tora? What'll Roc and Gray say when they hear this?" Toralei punched Doug's arm which he only chuckled at.

"I'm not going soft-"

_"can't become what you already are, right?"_

"Put a sock in Danni, I'm only soft when the situation calls for it."

_"But your fur is always soft so in a way you are soft."_ Doug and the others looked at the pad, as Deuce walked back in and over to away table, and laughed

"Whoa what did I miss?" He looked at the group then shook his head "Never mind." Dough stood and walked over to Deuce

"'ey Deuce what do you say we walk and talk for a bit huh?" Deuce didn't get to respond before Dough started guiding him out of the creepateria.

"Gay as all hell yet has soon-to-be four boys waiting on her hand and foot." Percy snickered watching the two boys leave

"And we thought Nefera was bad then again it's not like you abuse your power over them." Mel said "Or over Nefera. I swear she adores you more than she does Fearleading itself."

"No way! More than fearleading? The squad was like her baby when she was captain." Draculaura said lowing her voice after I flinched "You must be really special for her to love you more than fearleading."

_"No she doesn't."_

"She does don't listen to Dan she totally modest and selfless. And as you can tell from her hair my opposite; but that doesn't mean if you piss her off enough she won't get you back."

"Yeah worse than Toralei but I think it's because something about her draws people in and they confide in her tell her a lot about her." Mel said before looking over her shoulder "Uh Cleo's coming this way so we weren't just talking about-"

"Talking about whom?"

"Danni's snake Rattleton." I gave a small smile at my snakes name and went back to my anchovies "So Cleo is there anything we can help you with?"

"Yes there is, I need to kidnap Toralei for a second." I glanced at my sister from a curtain of black and orange striped shoulder length hair. Toralei looked so much a scared little kitten at the moment but his it quickly as she slid her anchovies over to me and got up walking off behind Cleo. The table was quiet and Clawdeen sat down next to Draculaura.

"Deeny?" Clawdeen just smiled sadly at Draculaura, "I'm sorry for what I put you throught these past months."

"Not here Lala we can talk when school is over, and after I talk to Howleen and our parents." I looked at the twins who were looking at me and shrugged

"Ooh that reminds us Danni mom said we all have to go straight home after school."

"She wants to talk to you about how school was and all that other stuff." I nodded at both the twins not really paying attention to who was talking. I was kinda worried about Toralei and the girl that might be her mate; well that as well as where the hell were Doug and Deuce.

"Hey," I looked at Howleen "What do you have next?"

_"History of the Undead."_

_"Clawsome I do to, wanna walk together?"_ I nodded as Doug, Deuce, Toralei and Cleo came back in. Toralei looked as happy as she did when we got adopted if not more so. "What color is your snake?"

_"Orange and black. Do you have a pet?"_

_"Yeah a hedgehog named Cushion. I bought her shortly after I dyed my hair because she had her own bright orange streak in her fur. She was and is the purrfect pet for me."_

_"I had Rattleton since I was in the pound I found his egg in the backyard when I was ten._" For the rest of the lunch period Howleen and I 'talked' actually forgetting the others at the table until the bell rung. Toralei walked behind Howleen and me as we headed to our next class seeing as Deuce couldn't be with us we had Doug with us who was on his way to Study Howl. Howleen and I were still 'talking' each other but stopped when we got in class. The teacher gave us a lecture of what to expect for this year and with that the class was over quickly. Once again Howleen and I had the same class Home Ick. Doug, Mel and Deuce walked with us there, Toralei had went to the bathroom and said she'd meet us there. Howleen and I sat next to each other while Dough and Mel sat behind us, Deuce sat next to a girl with red hair and I saw Cleo in at the table in front of us. Toralei came in and sat next to Cleo just as the bell rung and the teacher stood with a smile on her face

"The person next to you will be your partner for the whole year in every assignment you that will require one. Like the one I'm giving now I hope you all don't being parents for three months."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Signed"_

_Thinking _

_'texting'_

'written'

I jumped, rolled and hit the floor at the sound of a loud robotic cry. It's only been two days since the first day a school which means two days since I got stuck with this stupid project with Howleen, working with her is the only upside of the whole thing. We have a robotic wolf cub and it seems to know I'm not a wolf because I swear the thing favors them and knows when a wolf is around. I'm just thankful it woke me up at an acceptable time and not two in the fricking morning like yesterday.

I took care of the robot and in between that I threw a tank top and cargo shorts on the bed. When I finished with the robot I showered and dressed before grabbing a pair of Jordans, one of the six I own, and putting them on. I looked at my doorway and saw my mother standing there holding the robot on her waist like it was an actual pup. The thing was giggling and somehow smiling.

Ok so maybe it just doesn't like me because I could barely hold the thing without it wailing and fussing. The door bell rung before Doug appeared behind mom a minute later with a big smile on his face. I noticed that he ditched his usual attire, other than his jacket, and was in an outfit similar to mine.

"Good morning Doug how have you been?" Mom asked smiling at the wolf teen

"I'm good mom I just came to pick the girls up from school, what 'bout you? How are you doing this fine and lovely morning?" I laughed at him as I walked out of my room and went to wake the others. The girls got up and got ready; Mel being the fastest one so she could sit shotgun and hold Doug's his hand over the car counsel. My phone beeped on my dresser, mom was still by the door alone because Doug went to his car, I saw it was Howleen and I smiled a bit.

_'Is ur mom watching Pawl or r u going 2 drop him off by me?'_ I knocked on the wall to get my mom's attention before I signed to her.

_"Are you keeping him or should I drop him off by Howleen's place with her parents?" _

"Drop off I unfortunately have a lot of planning to do today. I have a new house design as well as decorate two homes for monsters that still live in the sixties and the things they want are going to be hard press to find." I nodded

_'Drop off. u need a ride 2 school?'_ I put on my jacket, chain and wrist band before Howleen texted back.

_'Yea Clawds car only fits 5 n even if it didnt I wldnt want 2 b in it with him.'_

_'Ok be there in 10'_

_'Cant wait ;).'_ I smiled at the winky face and grabbed my book bag before walking to my mom, who was now in the kitchen, and looked at the robot wolf pup, Professor Steam really went all out with these litter bots. The robot looked at me and surprisingly reached out to me, I looked behind me to see if my sisters were coming and that's who he really wanted but they weren't. I picked up Pawl, Howleen let her grandmother name him, after grabbing my book bag and the baby bag. He started playing with my chain as I kissed mom on the cheek and headed out to Doug's SUV. Toralei was in the front seat while the twins were in the middle and I made my way to the back so I had room for the pup and I along with the bags. I put my seat belt on and held Pawl tightly as my brother in all but blood pulled off and started the drive to the Wolf household.

The ride was short and over before I knew it as we pulled up to a block of two story houses. I saw Clawd's Camry in front the house while he stood on the sidewalk glaring at the SUV. Around him were four other boys, Clawdeen, Howleen and their parents. Toralei and I got out the car with me slightly behind her, Pawl and baby bag in hand, as Clawd growled at us. Toralei ignored him and I did my best not to look at him by glancing at his parents.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Wolf, my name is Toralei Stripe and this is my sister Pandora Stripe," I gave a shy smile and wave, "she's a selective mute. We came to drop off the pup and pick up Howleen for school." Mrs. Wolf hit Clawd,

"Stop growling at them it's disrespectful, Howleen get the pup the girl seems too, nervous to take another step toward us and your brother isn't helping." Howleen did as she was asked which only made Clawd start growling again and it looked like he was about to step forward when Doug's car door closed.

"Stop trying to cause a scene Clawd, it's way too early." Doug said as Howleen hurried to give the pup and bag to her parents as they watched the two wolf teens. Clawd's growl only got louder when Dougy stood up for me, "Haven't you traumatize Danni enough in the past two days? Her first day especially when you tried to attack her? The pushes and bumps in the hall when she's not walking with one of us?"

"Clawdius Hairrison Wolf," Mr. Wolf said through clenched teeth and Clawd stopped growling immediately, "I know damn well I raised you better than that, your mother raised you better than that. But as Dougy said it's too early for this so when you come home we're going to have a long talk. I better not hear anything from Deena, Rocks, Leena, Howie or Don about you bothering this young girl. Now go." All of us hurried to our respective car and pulled off. Doug was faster at driving off because his car was never turned off when he got out.

'Your father's scary.' Howleen giggled as she took my book,

'He's a big softy once you get to know him, promise. He just really hates bullies because he used to get bullied.' She replied with a small shrug.

'So hearing and seeing his son use the same tactics that may have been used on him hit a sore spot, huh?'

'Yeah and he's was somewhat of a selective mute when they met in college, mom said that's why she fell for him actually He was the strong, mysterious silent type by then having hit the gym all summer after graduation; he was just mom's type.' I looked at Howleen with a raised brow much like Toralei.

'Really?' Howleen nodded before she smirked,

"Yeah and it seems to me, like mother like daughter." Howleen said for the whole car to hear as she smirked at me and I blushed. I heard Toralei laugh as she no doubt put some pieces together about what Howleen was implying while I saw the twin glance at each other. That, as I learned over the years, is never a good sign.

"Espero que sepas que liga con usted."

"_Of course I know that, Tora."_

"Leave the girl alone Tor." Doug said as he pulled into the school lot and parked. Toralei pouted and crossed her arms

"But Doug it's so easy." She said smirking back at Howleen and me while she got out. With an eye roll I got out of the car and walked with Howleen next to me. She would bump me every now and then as we walked through the halls writing and talking. A few monsters would look at us and gave us small smiles which confused me. I walked her to her fist class and where Toralei was talking to Cleo as they held hands. Howleen kissed my cheek before dashing in to her class leaving me stunned. Deuce came up and put an arm around me as he guided me to our first class.

"A kiss on the cheek has you like this?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice, and I nodded. "Can't wait to see how you'd react to a kiss on the lips from her." He laughed and I pushed him away from as we walked to our seats.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Signed"  
Thinking  
'texting'  
_'written'

A/N: Since I'm going by the book, mainly because I never really watched the online videos or watched the movies, Clawdia isn't the sister of Clawdeen and the others. I'm going to have her as their cousin instead in my OC family that will be mentioned in this chapther.

Ω

"Yo Danni," I heard Deuce call my name across the creepateria after I got off the line. I saw Heath, Manni, Gil and Slo Mo at the table with him as well. I smiled and made my way over to them as Toralei and Doug joined me. "So Tor is it cool if I introduce Danni to Operetta? And maybe Holt? I think that the three of them will get along well with their interest of music."

"Their interest being anything but Justin Biter." Heath said, "Oh and did you hear? Frankie's dad managed to separate Holt and Jackson." I looked at Toralei to explain what he meant.

"Grandson of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." I nodded and Heath was about to explain the process but most of the table said 'no' before he could even start, "It's not that we don't want to know how it's just we don't want our minds to explode. But anyway Deuce it's up to Danni, I already told you so long as what you two is safe you only need to ask Danni, and maybe our mother." Deuce looked at me and I nodded causing him to fist pump. From behind me I heard a giggle and clicking heels, before I turned I knew who it was, if it wasn't because of the giggle it was Toralei's smirk, as well all the others at the table.

"Hey Danni," I turned and smiled when I saw my mate, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I turned to the others at the table and put both my hands down, this caused them to cheer and me to roll my eyes, and stood. I followed Howleen out the creepateria and to the Catacombs library. We walked around it for a bit before we finally stopped at the back in a dark corner; as my eyes adjusted I noticed that Howleen seemed to be ringing her left thumb in her right hand while she looked at her shoes, in the month I've known Howleen I've come to associate this action with her level of nervousness. It was quite for a while before I took a deep breath.

"Leena?" I called out quietly making her head snap up to look at me before she tilted it to the left. "Why a-a-are we -we here?"

"Because I have to you something but I don't know how to say it." She threw her head and growled in frustration, "For the love of Selene I spent most lunch getting pep talks from the girls and I get you here and can't get a single word out of what I want to say out of my mouth." _We should kiss her_, a more confident part of myself said, _I mean this cute frustrated and loveable fur ball is our mate, so really no matter what we'll end up with her. And it's not like she wasn't dropping hints either._ I grabbed Howleen's hand and pulled her closer to me before I kissed her. I felt her tense up before she wrapped her hands around my neck and held me tighter. When we pulled apart I blushed and went to apologize but Howleen cut me off, _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_ I was shocked at the fact that she was asking me to be her girlfriend but I was more shocked about what she was signing. I nodded,

"_Of course."_ I signed back not really knowing if she would understand, but even if she didn't I had still nodded. With a smile Howleen kissed my cheek and I pulled her closer, a bit hesitantly to be honest because I'm still trying to process the fact that I spoke and kissed her. She clung to the front of my shirt as if someone told her that Clawd was coming to take her from me. I smiled to myself as I discreetly took in her scent. My phone buzz in my pocket and I ignored it until it went off a few more times. I reluctantly pulled away and pulled it out to read the new messages I had. I sat on the floor and Howleen wasn't far behind placing herself between my legs with her head on my chest. I wrapped my free arm around her and held her left hand.

'Coming To A House You: THE CERBERUS FAMILY. Christmas break.' I smiled at the text from my cousin Maxine 'Max' Cerberus. Max is our mom's niece and is of mix scaeritage, were-cat and werewolf. I remember when we first met she instantly became protective over Tora, the twins and I. We later learned that Max was an Alpha and considered us her pack and Percy was her Beta. I sent back a _'sweet'_ before looking at the group chat messages with the twins and Toralei.

_'R u 2 fuckin!?'_

_'they better not b, ill take on the whole Wolf pack if they r'_

_'seph y wuld u ask that?'_

_'dont matter im looking for them now.'_ Crap, I thought to myself before I noticed I had on more text, from Nefra, and opened it.

_'I think I'm going to go back to M.H after xmas break. I'll be honest and say I'm mainly doing this because and for you seeing as you're the only person in my corner despite my best efforts to push you away.' _I smiled at the text just as Toralei found us.

"Basette, you two just got together and you're already three months into your relationship." I rolled my eye's at my sister as I put my phone away.

"Hardy har-har, oh Toralei you're so funny." Howleen replied dryly as she stood up and pulled me along with her.

"Yeah whatever lets go you two." We followed behind her and I thought back to Nefra's text. I defiantly had to text her back or maybe visit her sometime soon.

Howleen pov

"She said yes! She said yyyyeeeeessssss! She said, she said, she said yyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss!"I sang to aloud as Clawdeen and I walked into the house. It was Tuesday which meant that Dan, my nickname for Danni, and Clawd had casketball tryouts/practice. I'll never why there isn't a female casketball team, there's no way Dan is the only girl into it. It's the only sport in the school without a girls team and it's only now starting to peeve me. Anyway Clawdeen and I went to our room where we both started our homework, well I did anyway. Clawdeen's eyes burned into the back of my head as I hummed while I worked. I knew she was waiting for me to just start spilling my guts.

"She said yes." I turned around with the biggest smile on when she repeated my statement, after I finished all my homework. Before I could answer our mother and cousin Clawdia came in the room and sat down looking at me expectedly.

"Why is Clawdia here?" I blurted out unable to hold my confusion after a minute of looking at my cousin. I glanced at Clawdeen and could see that she wanted to know as well but our mother just waved off my question.

"You're cousins are moving close by in a few months, now Howleen continue about Danni." After the whole pick up fiasco with Clawd and Danni my parents were able to get Danni to sit and 'talk' with them a few times. Danni and dad really hit off, as I knew they would, which made Clawd jealous even more; I don't know why though seeing as whenever dad tried to spend some quality time with him and my other brothers he was always quick to run off. And speaking of brothers while my twins (Don and Howie), Rocks and Clawner were indifferent about Danni they didn't treat her like Clawd and that was all I could ask for. Rocks, Don and Howie came around to her quicker saying it had to do with being 'good over protective brothers' and 'making sure if Danni ever starts acting out we'll quick to handle it.' Clawner is still on the wary of her and it has to do with Clawd, the two of them were always close so I know that Clawd probably filled his head with his beliefs.

"She kissed me, I asked her out, she said yes." I put emphasis on 'said so that they would understand that she actually spoke. "Remus, Selene and Luna her voice is amazing and I know it'll be a while before hear it again." I said throwing my head back and my arms up as the three laughed at me.

New Story Preview: _Through the Motions: Nefera de Nile_

Nefera de Nile sat on her bed with her head in her hands as she listened to her sister across the hall talk to her friends. She had been sitting down for a few hours thinking about her life; she was trying to pinpoint the point in her life when she started seeing her sister as a peasant and not her flesh and blood. When she decided it was better to model and not finish her last year of school. Or when she decided she was too good to have friends. Maybe it was when her harlot of a mother ran off with another man when she was twelve a few months after Cleo's middle school fearleading competition.

Yeah that seemed about right, her mother was her role model and she wanted to be like her in so many ways. So when she ran off Nefera world shattered and she blamed it all on Cleo then stopped hanging out with her friends and never dated anyone because she was to afraid what her mother did would happen to her. She saw how her father's life slowly started to fall apart as more and more time passed and his wife never came back; she didn't want to put herself in that position she started treating people like they were below her, aside from her father, no one was spared from her wrath. She was planning on living the rest of her immortal life alone and she had no qualms about it and she was perfectly content with the idea.

Key word was.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Signed"_

_Thinking_

_'texting'_

'written'

* * *

It's been two weeks since Howleen and I started dating on the 17th of October and things are a bit bitter sweet. Things with her and I are going well but things with her brothers Clawd and Clawner, not so much. Now I'm not saying that the latter is on the same level as the former but since Howleen and I started dating he's gotten even colder to me. He'd glare and sneer at me anytime I was over at the house and would my things around when I wasn't looking; petty juvenile things that were starting to get to me. Of course Howleen would notice and would hunt him down then force him to tell where my stuff was or would run start running her hand through my hair. More often than not it was the latter because she said she liked hearing me purr.

Anyway I was riding my bmx bike over to the Wolf residence now to pick up Howleen. It was warm day with a slight breeze as the last of summer faded into fall so I decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, an open white button up with a purple t-shirt under and my jacket. I also had on a pair of all black Adidas and a gold Ankh necklace, from Nefra she said since the symbol represents life that the necklace itself would stand for the life of our friendship. In return I got her a silver Sistrum necklace because it's the symbol of Bastet and it was the only Egyptian necklace she was missing for her collection.

I got off my bike and put down the kickstand before jogging up to the door and knocked eagerly on it. Today I was taking Howleen on our first date, the day before Halloween, which was just a picnic in the park before we go see a movie. She wanted to see 'Inside Out' it', a normie movie that they were showing in a monster theater, so I was going to take her to see it, though she doesn't know it. I even bought the tickets ahead of time so we don't have to wait on line and I get to surprise her when we get there. The door opened raveling Don and Howie who both looked at me before crossing their arms.

"So you're taking our twin on a date, huh?" I stood straight and nodded at Howie, "What do you have planned?"

_"Picnic and I want to surprise her with a movie afterwards."_ The two looked at each other before Don signed,

_"What movie?"_ Shortly after I started dating Howleen I found out that the whole Wolf family knew sign language. They knew that not many monsters knew it so they saw it as a way for them to communicate secretly. Howleen didn't like it much and therefore never put any real effort when learning anything but the basic, Clawrk had to go over all of it when we got paired together for the project.

_"Inside Out, I already bought the tickets for a three thirty showing."_ They both nodded before Don turned them around and they singed to each other as Clawdeen came down. Upon seeing Clawdeen I froze because I knew out of all of Howleen's siblings none of them, not even Don and Howie or Clawd, were as protective of Howleen as her older sister. She made her way over to use slowly and snapped her fingers, the boys were gone almost as fast as Rocks during his track meets, and put an arm around my shoulder. I tensed under the weight and while I knew she'd do no physical harm my fear didn't go away, it only grew. We walked back toward my bike which she raised a brow at but said nothing about, knowing that Howleen loves standing on the pegs while I ride because it reminds her of running.

"She tells me you two are going to have a picnic." I nod, her voice was calm, even and had a barely noticeable edge to it, "What else?" I pulled out the movie tickets and showed them to her, "I want her home by eight, not a single fur out of place, Stripe, am I understood? My sister better come back in the best mood of her life, which shouldn't be-"

"Clawdeen what are you doing?" Both Clawdeen and I turned and saw Howleen standing at the door glaring at her sister. The first thing I noticed about her was that her hair was straightened and in a high half ponytail. The next was the fact that see didn't look like she wore the first thing she touched, something I'm oddly sad about; she had on a blue and pink baseball tee, blue shorts over white stockings and a pink sweater around her waist. She wore her favorite high heeled boots with three blue straps. I smiled her, despite her attention being on her sister, as she made her way over to us and grabbed my hand pulling me toward my bike, "You better not have said anything that would scare her off." Taking my bag off my back Howleen put it on hers while still glaring at her sister. I refused to look at the oldest Wolf sister as I slowly pelted the bike forward and Howleen jumped on the back pegs when I was in the street.

When I turned the corner two blocks from the house Howleen patted my shoulder twice. With an inaudible sigh I lifted from the seat so I could petal faster for the sake of my girlfriend, who let out a small laugh. The twins said she probably likes riding faster more because my ass rubs against her front and Toralei agreed before she started growling and hissing; she then said she was going to have a talk with Howleen after the date.

When we got to the back I slowed down as I looked for a scheduled area for my wolf and I. The last thing I wanted was someone walking up and disrupting us. I want to be able to just bask in the company of my mate before our honeymoon phase is over, before I tell her she's my mate. When I was about to give up my search I saw a kitten trotting toward my bike and rubbing against the tire. I bent to pick it up but it backed away and ran toward the more forested part of the park under a lush green brush. Howleen got off my bike and gave chase; with a sigh I got of my bike and walked with it behind her. I followed behind the two until Howleen finally caught the kitten when it sat on top of a rock in front of a small pond. Flushed with success my mate turned back toward me holding the small furry fluff ball, I smiled and laid my bike down before walking toward her. I looked at the dark purple cat with lilac markings above and below her eyes, which are yellow with green pupils, and a club-shaped tail, then back at Howleen who was once again looking at the cat intently.

"Clawdeen would love her."

_"You think so?"_ I rubbed in between the kittens' ears getting a purr in response while she was in my arms and Howleen took my bag off her back and pulled out a small blanket, a small container with a couple hot dogs, two cans of anchovies, two Dr. Peppers and rare tuna stake. At the site of it the cat jumped out my hands and jumped at the container hitting it with her paw and biting the lid,_ "I guess she likes tuna stake then."_ I opened the container when I finished signing and the small ball of fur dug in with gusto.

Another two weeks later I at in my living thinking how uneventful Halloween was. The annual school party was cancelled last minute for reasons no one has yet to figure out and Clawd backed off. That didn't ease my worry at all, by the way only made it worse because he could be plotting something. Howleen agrees with me saying he's been talking to some questionable people lately. Of course my sisters, Doug and Deuce noticed as well and they were on higher alert than usual to the point where no matter how many people I was walking with the five of them were always with us even if it made them late to the next class that had. It wasn't much of an issue for Deuce until that one class we didn't have together but for the other four their teachers were complaining about their lateness.

"Danni come on Doug is pulling up now." Mel called as she and Toralei walked toward the door. Percy wasn't coming today having caught a stomach virus the day before; I stopped my Percy's rom and kissed her forehead with a small smile then I followed behind my other two sisters. All the while a knot settled in my stomach and only seemed to grow the closer we got to school.

Today wasn't going to be a good day.


End file.
